Silver Soul
by Dee Hodges
Summary: Kallia a young and dangerous Shadow hunter has somehow managed to make her way into Alec Light-wood's heart, her being Clary Morgenstern/Fray's protector it was unknown to Clary that Kal was even there. Now as problems arise the Shadow Hunters have to fight for their lives in an epic battle. Follows the first book and the movie, with some changes. Please review...


City of Bones: Silver soul

Kallia (or Cloud) a young and dangerous Shadow hunter has somehow managed to make her way into Alec Light-wood's heart, her being Clary Morgenstern/Fray's protector it was unknown to Clary that Kal was even there now as problems (Valentine) arise the Shadow hunter gang has to make their way across the world killing demons and such all with the sarcastic, witty, hilariously funny, and clever Kal. (Follows the first book and the movie with a few changes then goes its own course, Alec isn't gay he falls in love with Kal, who is equally in love with him. Clace, Sizzy Etc.)

Chapter 1

Kal POV

I stared at my reflection in the puddle I was about to stomp in, I saw my chocolate brown skin and eyes which had tiny flecks of orange in them. I looked up suddenly when I heard the sound of Clary's footsteps on the sidewalk. I straightened and walked quietly behind her as she made her way to the coffee shop to meet with Simon so that they could listen to Simon's weird friend Eric's ridiculous poetry that had me laughing at every word he said. We were apparently going to another one tomorrow, or they as far as Clary knows. Clary has no idea that I'm her protector, or that I am always with her, she has no idea who I am because she can't see me. We are in two different worlds, not really but she doesn't see the demons, or the vamps, or the wolves, she has no idea about anything in the Shadow hunter world and her mother, Jocelyn, and Clary's almost step dad Lucian or Luke, would both like to keep it that way. I don't exactly agree, I mean Clary has seen me many times; Jocelyn paints me because I am "naturally photogenic", so she says, and Clary always sees the paintings or sketches, but Jocelyn always says "That is my second daughter." Clary thinks she is imagining things when she sees a flicker of orange dart a cross her room, so she tells Luke who always, whenever Clary isn't looking, winks at me because of my bangs which fall over my left eye, are dyed orange at the tips and my eyes are usually brown but they sometimes turn fully orange when I am killing something, I also have orange seraph blades.  
Anywho, I followed Clary until we came to a stop and went inside the coffee shop. I stood leaning against the wall and laughed whenever the poetry guy, Eric I think was his name, screamed something that sounded ridiculously dirty and perverted.  
"Freak…" I muttered taking a sip of my coffee. I watched Clary and Simon both of them trying to hold in their laughter, while some people just laughed out loud not caring and spewing coffee everywhere. I saw Simon get up and go to the counter to get more coffee, I tuned out the rest of their conversation but tuned back in to hear Simon say,  
"It wouldn't be fair." Clary looked at him incredulously,  
"Why not?" she asked.  
"Because I'm saving myself for someone else…" came his answer, Clary didn't notice the pinkish tint to his cheeks nor did she see what he was implying. She gave a little scoff,  
"For who?" she asked disbelieving, Simon's face fell it was almost unnoticeable but he composed himself and didn't answer. After about 30 minutes we walked out of the coffee shop and made our way to a club called Pandemonium, I tuned everything out up until it was our turn after a demon boy had coaxed its way inside. I quietly stood behind Clary and Simon as they exchanged words the guard let her in giving me a curt nod. We walked in and as Clary tried to coax Simon out onto the dance floor i made my way to the bar. I looked up to see Simon ordering drinks for him and Clary, I banged my head against the bar counter and took a swig of beer. _This is going to be a looonngg night._ i thought to myself as i made my way through the crowd to find Clary.

:)


End file.
